Breathe In Deep
by AlvinFan07
Summary: It's Prom night for Miley and Lilly. Will it be THE night, or will Lilly be too nervous? LILEY ONESHOT!


**Hey everyone! I thought of this oneshot a few nights ago, and it wouldnt leave my mind until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it. And I would like to thank 'The Great Idiot' for help with the title, lol. I was stumped. Anyways, enough of me talking, read on if you please :-)**

Breathe In Deep 

**(Lilly's POV)**

Prom night has always been a dream of mine since I was in middle school. Miley and I would always talk about it when we were younger and who we thought we'd end up going with. Of course, back then, she always said Jake Ryan. It shattered my heart because I always- secretly- wanted to go with her. My lame excuse was saying I'd just go with Oliver as friends or something. I laugh at that now-a-days.

It wasn't until tenth grade that I finally fessed up and told Miley how I felt about her. I was afraid that I had ruined everything when her only response for the longest time was a blank stare. But, to my surprise, she told me she felt the same exact way about me. That could easily be the best day of my life. Although, I think this night could easily top it. Prom Night.

It's finally here, our Senior Prom, and my date is my ever so beautiful girlfriend, Miley Stewart. Her hair is pulled up into a fancy, professionally done bun and she's absolutely breathtaking. Miley's wearing a deep red, strapless dress that ends right above her knees. My dress is sparkling light blue, with only one strap that drapes over my left shoulder. It's a tad longer than Miley's too of course. Oh and my hair? Not too fancy. Just put up half way with soft waves. Miley said she loves it though, and that's all that matters. I am dressing for her tonight after all.

Right now we're slow dancing to our song; 'One In a Million.' We both tried not to laugh when the song came on, but failed. I held her close, leaning on her right shoulder. A smile forms upon my lips when her head rests against my own. "I love you, Miles…" I speak softly into her ear.

"I love you too, Lils." I feel her head rise and I do the same. We lock eyes, smiling, and lean in for a tender kiss. The butterflies in my stomach go wild, like they do every single time Miley kisses me. I hope this feeling never goes away, because I thrive for it. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. "I have a surprise for you tonight…" She says nervously.

"Really?" I beam. "That's so sweet. What is it?"

"Well, um…" Her eyes avert downward. "You don't have to say yes to it, but um… I g-got us a hotel room…" She bites her bottom lip.

Suddenly it feels like I can't breathe. "R-Really?" I squeak out.

Miley starts taping her fingers softly against my back. "Y-Yea, but we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought maybe we could"—

"Miley!" I silence her, smiling. "It-It's okay, really… I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

She lets out a shaky breath, "I just don't want to make you think you have to do something if you're not ready for it…"

Slowly, I lean in and press my lips to hers. We kiss for several seconds before I pull back. "Miley… We've both waited for this for a long time. I want to be with you in the most intimate way possible. I'm ready."

Miley happily sighed; which I had to smile at. "Me too…" The song ended and we continued to hold each other. Obviously everybody in the school knew we were dating, so nobody bothered us about it. Even Amber and Ashley stopped making fun of us once they realized that nobody else cared that we were going out. The looks on their faces was priceless. "Lilly?" Miley asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I smile.

"There's, um… only half an hour left. Do you want to stay the rest of the time, or… well, you know… go to the hotel?"

My heart starts hammering in my chest. I can't believe this is going to happen. "Sounds good to me. Let's tell Oliver before we head out though, so he won't worry."

Miley nods in agreement and we make our way through the crowd to find Oliver. We spot him dancing with his prom date, Becca Weller. "Oliver!" I call out to get his attention.

"Hey guys," He smiles. "Having fun?"

"Y-Yea," Miley replies. "We're going to head out though."

Oliver and Becca share a look and he turns back to look at us. "Ok, have fun." He winks.

I see Miley blush and I smile, pulling her with me as we make our way out of the school. My heart starts pounding harder, which I didn't know was possible, as we make our way to my car. We buckle up; I just sit there, hands on the steering wheel.

"Lilly?"

"Yea?" I ask, not looking at her.

She sighs, and I look over to see that she's slumped in her seat. "We could go back in if you want…"

"No, no… I'm just uh…" I can't lie to her. "I'm nervous…"

Suddenly, Miley's head is leaning against my shoulder. "I am too…" She lifts her head to look at me, and I look back. "I really love you, Lilly. I want this to be perfect."

Smiling, I lean in to press my lips against hers. "I love you too, Miley. More than anything." Finding what little strength I have at the moment, I turn the car on, back out of the parking lot, and head out for the hotel.

-----

"We'd like to check in please," Miley politely said to the lady at the counter. We both clutched onto our overnight bags and waited as she looked up things on the computer for us. Finally, she gave us our room key, told us to have a nice night, and we were off.

While my stomach churned, Miley's attention was focused on finding our room. "Ah-ha! Here it is." She smiled and quickly unlocked it with the key. "After you," She said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks…" I walk in and hear Miley shut and lock the door behind me. My hand makes its way up to my forehead to wipe off the sweat I feel is starting to form. Placing my bag on the floor next to a pretty big dresser, I take a seat on the queen sized bed. "Nice room," I say, looking around.

"It is, isn't it?" Miley takes a seat next to me, fiddling with the end of her dress. "Do you, um, want to watch TV for a bit?"

"Yea, sure…" While Miley turns the TV on, I can't help but think about why this is so hard to do. I love her… But just the thought of touching her like… that… makes me incredibly nervous. I've wanted this for so long.

We agree on watching Nick at Nite on Nickelodeon and we snuggle up next to each other. This seems to calm my nerves a bit as we simply enjoy each other's company and watch some TV.

After about a half hour, Miley starts slowly sucking on my neck; wrapping her arm around my waist. My breath hitches in my throat and a small moan escapes me. "M-Miley…"

The lights have been off for a while but the warm glow of the TV light gives us enough light to see. Miley pulls back and looks me in the eyes. My heart skips a couple beats from the look she's giving me. Then, she kisses me; deepening it instantly and carefully rolls on top of me. Instantly, my stomach flips, making me feel sick. I've never been so nervous in my entire life. "Lilly…" She speaks between kisses. "You're so beautiful." Her mouth attacks my neck, making me squirm underneath her. It feels so good… Next thing I know, her hands are running up and down my sides and reach behind my back. The zipper to my dress is slowly being pulled down. I suddenly can't move. "Lilly?" Miley speaks softly.

That's when I realized that my eyes have been screwed tightly shut. Opening them, I see Miley looking at me with concern. "Wh-What?"

"You okay?" Her soft hands caress my cheek, and I love it.

"Y-Yea… I'm fine." This time, I reach up to kiss her. Miley moans and it almost pushes me over the edge.

After several minutes, both of our dresses are off; tossed on the floor next to us. My whole body is shaking as Miley presses her chest against mine. "Oh God…" I moan; digging my nails into her back. The room is spinning around me. I don't know if I'm more dizzy or turned on. Miley slowly slides off the rest of her clothes and I can't help but stare. Lying back down on top of me, she continues sucking my neck as she works on the rest of my clothes. Sudden nausea sparks through me when I think about what's going to happen next. "M-Miley, wait…" I cough.

"What's wrong?" She asks and then looks at me. I guess I look sick cos she looks really concerned. "Are you okay??" Miley sits up, getting off me.

"I d-don't know…" Quickly, I get up, which was a bad idea. Clutching my stomach, I run towards the bathroom.

-----

I can't believe I just threw up… Twice. I'm currently leaning over the sink trying to compose myself. Miley must feel like crap. I really hope she doesn't think I threw up because of her herself. With a sigh, I wrap a complementary robe around me and slowly opening the door. Peeking out of the bathroom, I see Miley sitting on a chair next to a window; gazing out of it. She's wearing her pajamas and she looks really, really sad. "…Miley?"

Miley turns and locks eyes with me. "Hey…" She replies glumly.

I walk over towards her, looking down. "I'm sorry… I ruined everything."

Miley gives me a small smile and opens her arms up for me. I gently sit in her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck and leaning my head against hers. "You didn't ruin everything…"

"I don't want you to feel bad." I kiss her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

She looks down; eyes watery. "Do you… Do you not want to be with me that way?"

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "Of course I do. Miley, I was nervous. You have no idea how much I wanted it to happen. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"I just thought that maybe you didn't find me attractive anymore… I thought you threw up because the thought of being with me disgusted you."

She sounds so sad and it breaks my heart. "Miley, you're the most attractive person on the planet. I'm in love with you, and I just over-worked myself."

Miley's looking at me, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"What?" I clearly missed something.

"You… You just said you're in love with me. Do you really mean it?"

"I did?" My heart speeds up. "Well, um, yea of course I mean it."

A warm smile appears on her face and tears line her eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Lilly."

"Really?" I beam.

"I mean it with all my heart…"

We both lean in for an intense kiss. I cup her face in my hands, leaning more into her. Suddenly, everything seems perfect. My stomach erupts with butterflies. "Miley," I whisper. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" She asks, skeptically.

"Never been more sure than I am right now," I smile, causing her to smile back. Then, I stand up and guide her back to the bed.

-----

A little over an hour later, Miley and I are both lying in bed, holding each other. I can't help the big grin that has formed on my face not that long ago. "I love you," I breathe.

Miley softly giggles. "I love you too." She kisses my cheek and rests her head on my chest. We stay silent for several minutes, and eventually she fell asleep. I still can't believe I threw up earlier, but I'm so grateful that this happened. Soon, my eyes become heavy and I fall into an easy sleep; holding on to the love of my life.

**Hopefully that wasn't too bad, lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and leave your thoughts if you wish :) Thanks!**


End file.
